An internal combustion engine of the rotary type has a number of advantages over a conventional reciprocating engine. For example, the rotary engine has substantially fewer moving parts; it does not have the dynamic balancing, vibration and inertia problems that occur in reciprocating engines, particularly at high speeds; and it has higher power output capabilities per unit of weight. However, long life is dependent upon adequate lubrication of the sealing surfaces. It would be advantageous to provide a lubrication system to inject a lubricant at appropriate places and in suitable quantities at proper timing.